1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to slide fasteners, and more particularly to a woven slide fastener stringer including a woven stringer tape and a coupling element assembly woven into the stringer tape along a longitudinal edge thereof. The coupling element assembly includes a row of coupling elements spaced at regular intervals along a connector and molded therearound.
2. Prior Art:
Various woven slide fastener stringers have been known in which a row of coupling elements spaced along and molded around a connector, in the form of at least one thread or elongate warp-knit web, is woven into a woven stringer tape along a longitudinal edge thereof simultaneously with the weaving of the tape. The stringer tape is woven of a plurality of warp threads and a weft thread. The coupling elements are secured to the tape by a plurality of loops of the weft thread, each of the loops encircling solely the connector between an adjacent pair of the coupling elements. The common problem with the prior art stringers is that since each loop is open with only a very limited space perpendicularly of the general plane of the tape, a firm attachment of the coupling elements to the tape is difficult to achieve.